


Bet On Love

by twice_celestial



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 23:40:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12692556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twice_celestial/pseuds/twice_celestial
Summary: Mina's crush gets involved in a bet and they'll do anything to win a free meal.





	Bet On Love

**Author's Note:**

> Posting this here from aff. For capatin18/pullminplease birthday!

The orange leaves fell the same way they had every year. Yet Mina didn't understand why it felt almost different this year. Maybe it was because she was a second year and her life was skyrocketing so fast soon she’d be in college. She adjusted her long dyed red hair as she turned to her right. And there sitting next to her was Chaeyoung, busy as she sketched in her art book. Mina smiled softly looking away from the younger girl, this was why it was different perhaps.

 

Chaeyoung slowly looked up from her sketchbook and put her pencil down,”Are you getting bored just waiting with me?”

 

Mina quickly shook her head and looked at her watch before looking back up at Chaeyoung,” Jeongyeon and Nayeon said they'd be here twenty minutes ago. I'm just getting a little hungry and wondering what's holding them up. Isn't the rest of them waiting at the restaurant? We should've just met them there.” 

 

“Yeah but it wasn't such waste. It's a nice day outside and I got some art inspiration. Then again it would be nice to have a drink or something while we waited for them. I can't imagine what's taking them so long,” Chaeyoung said as she put her sketchbook and pencil into her bag.

 

Mina grabbed Chaeyoung's hand and didn't notice the younger girl's blush,” Don't stop drawing now. It looks really nice and it's entertaining to watch. If we were at the restaurant Sana would've begged you to draw her with a unicorn or something.” She had felt bad for saying she'd rather be at the restaurant when this had been her idea all along. Mina felt a little stupid. It was nice being alone with Chaeyoung. Over the past couple of months she started feeling some sort of admiration for the younger girl. A crush, something Mina would never admit since she was too embarrassed. So she tried to prove to Chaeyoung and herself that they were just friends by saying stupid things like how it would've been better if they weren't alone together. Mina felt she was becoming paranoid.

 

Mina’s hands were still on Chaeyoung's when she heard some shouting from behind them. “No you're the idiot!” Definitely the sound of Nayeon shouting. It's good that they were finally here but at what cost, Mina thought to herself. Nayeon and Jeongyeon emerged from the bushes and both were too distracted from bickering. “No you're the idiot!” Jeongyeon mocked.

 

Nayeon rolled her eyes as she crossed her arms,” If you didn't tell me to go on the wrong train because you knew a shortcut we wouldn't be late!”

 

“If you had picked up the pace it would've been a shortcut!”

 

“It wasn't a shortcut was it?!” Nayeon asked as the two girls were now standing in front of Mina and Chaeyoung.

 

Chaeyoung pushed light brown hair out her her face before looking up at the pair in front of her,”Would you two shut up? If you keep arguing we will all be even later.” Mina covered her mouth as she gave a slight laugh to Chaeyoung’s comment. The four of them walked to the the restaurant and Mina felt so proud Chaeyoung managed to stop their two friends from bickering, at least for now. Mina absent mindedly put her arm through Chaeyoung's as they walked and when she realized what she did it had felt almost too perfectly for her to move. There was something about Chaeyoung and Mina couldn't figure out what but no matter what it was she liked her a lot. A little too much for Mina's liking, it was always messy having crushes.

 

____

 

 

Mina found Jeongyeon standing in front of her locker with a smug look on her face. Mina walked towards her,” What's gotten into you?”

 

“What do you mean what's gotten into me? What's gotten into you and our little friend Chaeyoung?” Jeongyeon asked as she playfully punched Mina’s shoulder.

 

Mina rubbed her shoulder,” Chaeyoung and I are just friends.”

 

“For now at least but I see the way you look at her, Mina. I have a reputation of being kind of an idiot but even I can tell. Or maybe you can't even admit it!” Jeongyeon exclaimed.

 

Mina put one of her fingers up to her lips,” Lower your voice!” 

 

Jeongyeon laughed,” Okay okay I won’t tell.”

 

“You better not. Speaking of which what’s going on with you and Nayeon?” Mina asked looking curiously at Jeongyeon.

 

“Nothing!”

 

“I guess you can see both of us have that in common, right?”

 

“Right,” Jeongyeon said before walking away. Mina sighed as she grabbed the books from her locker. She hoped Jeongyeon would keep her mouth shut but that was never one of the older girl’s strengths. If anything happened Mina promised herself that she would call Jeongyeon out for it. Blackmail was nothing of what Mina would do. When it came to Chaeyoung it seemed like anything was possible.

 

____

 

Everything was going as what normally occurred until Mina went out to lunch one day. She was with Chaeyoung, Jeongyeon, and Nayeon who she goes out with regularly. Yet something felt off as Mina looked through the menu. With Chaeyoung in the seat next to her making her legs rattle. All she could hope for was that Jeongyeon kept her mouth shut. Especially since they were in a public setting.

 

 

“I just thought of a great idea!” Jeongyeon announced.

 

“You and great ideas don’t really go together,” Nayeon said she was looking at the menu.

 

“Oh yeah what do you guys think of a bet?” Jeongyeon questioned.

 

 

“I’m down for any kind of bet,” Chaeyoung said as she looked up at Jeongyeon.

 

 

“So do all want to be in on the bet? The winners get a free meal at my parents restaurant,” Jeongyeon explained. Mina looked at Chaeyoung and Nayeon wondering what to do. Mina felt there was something up Jeongyeon’s sleeve when it came to this bet. Yet when the two other girls nodded in agreement of the bet, Mina followed suit. Afterall who would pass up a free delicious meal definitely not these three.

 

“We split off into pairs and they have to pretend to be a couple. Who ever is the most believable wins,” Jeongyeon looks around at the girls stunned faces,” What it’s a good joke to play on our friends! To be fair I’ll let Chaeyoung pick who she wants to be with. I’m trusting you buddy.”

 

 

“I’ll pick Mina,” Chaeyoung said making her decision. Mina tried to hide the excitement on her face by turning away from the younger girl.

 

 

“Was this your bright idea to ask me out?” Nayeon asked.

 

 

“I thought I was going to end up with Mina but I guess I’m stuck with you. We’ve got to somehow be more convincing than them. It’ll be for a week and the rules are that only we four can know about the bet. Got it?” Jeongyeon responded. 

 

 

Mina couldn’t help but feel like she was in a dream. Maybe telling Jeongyeon wasn’t so bad afterall because now she’s dating Chaeyoung. Well it’s for a bet but that doesn’t mean that just maybe out of this whole situation Chaeyoung might fall for Mina. If this was Jeongyeon’s plan she was an evil genius. She would have to thank her after Mina won and that she was really Chaeyoung’s girlfriend.

 

 

_____

 

In the beginning Mina had been excited to start the bet. Yet now she felt some what uncomfortable and nervous. She was worried that if she did something Chaeyoung didn’t like and would upset her. The last thing Mina ever wanted to do was upset Chaeyoung.

 

 

“Mina! You and Chaeyoung are really dating?” Dahyun asked as she walked towards Mina in the hall.

 

 

Mina nodded and was slightly embarrassed to be put on the spot like this. Mina knew she had to keep up the act so she could win her free food. Before Mina could speak, Chaeyoung walked over to the two girls,” Me and Mina are really a couple.”

 

 

“I’m so glad you two finally confessed to each other. Tzuyu and I were worried that you’d be too stubborn to do anything. I’m glad to see I was wrong. I’ll talk to you guys later,” Dahyun said as she walked away going to class.

 

“What was she just referring to?” Mina asked turning to face Chaeyoung. All Mina could think was that Chaeyoung also had a crush on her. How until now they had both been too blind and scared to do anything. She really did owe Jeongyeon a hefty debt.

 

 

“I don’t know either,” Chaeyoung replied,” Mina? Is it okay if I hold your hand in the hall. Y’know for the bet?”

 

 

Mina grabbed Chaeyoung’s hand,” There it fits perfectly.” As they walked to class hand and hand, Mina couldn’t help but rub her one of her fingers on Chaeyoung’s hand. She had felt uncomfortable at first but with Chaeyoung smiling by her side she felt at ease.

 

 

_______

 

As the days went by Mina got even more used to Chaeyoung being her girlfriend. She was afraid that when it was over things would go back to normal. Or whatever normal that would be.

 

 

Mina was walking home when Chaeyoung came to walk with her. “It’s okay if I walk with you right?”

 

 

“Of course.”

“Momo thinks we make a cute couple. So does Jihyo and Sana. We’ve done a good job of convincing. I can’t believe Jeongyeon and Nayeon haven’t ended up being a hot mess.”

 

 

“Me either but that means that they really want the free meal,” Mina said.

 

 

“Or they really like each other. Mina can I ask you something?”

 

 

“You can ask me anything Chaeyoung.”

 

 

“I’ve kinda have liked hanging out with you a lot this week. Do you think that we could stay dating?” Chaeyoung asked nervously as she lowered her head not looking at Mina.

 

 

“I hoped you’d say something like that,” Mina grinned before grabbing Chaeyoung’s hand to hold.

 

____

 

 

“Did you hear the news?” Nayeon asked as she ran down the hall with Jeongyeon to Mina and Chaeyoung.

 

“What happened?” Chaeyoung asked.

 

 

“We all won the bet,” Jeongyeon answered.

 

 

“How did that even happen?” Mina asked looking at the three girls.

 

 

“I guess all of us were convincing,” Nayeon said. Mina was still as confused as the other three girls seeing how all of them had one. 

 

“To my parent’s restaurant!” Jeongyeon shouted. Everyone followed the short haired girl. Mina held Chaeyoung’s hand the whole way there. That night when they walked back home Mina and Chaeyoung had their sick.


End file.
